Desire's Revealed
by Sesshya
Summary: Sequel to my Forbidden Desire story. Ishida and Nemu are happy, living their love to the fullest. But what happens when others choose to interfere in their lives? Rated M for lemon and language. Chapters 4 and 5 are now up
1. Chapter 1

"You insolent little bitch" Mayuri screamed.

Nemu trembled under her father's murderous glare. "Please Mayuri-sama, please understand" she cried  
Mayuri stepped toward her, his zanpaktuo raised. She kneeled in front of him and closed her eyes; she knew she would not be allowed to be happy. She was surprised her happiness had lasted as long as it had. Goodbye Uryuu, I'll always love you.  
"NO, you can't have her!!" Ishida screamed, placing himself between Mayuri and Nemu.  
Nemu opened her eyes slowly. She saw the zanpaktuo pierce Ishida's skin, felt the blood splatter on her face, and heard the scream wrenched out of his mouth.

"No, Oh please, no." Nemu screamed.

--

Nemu awoke from her nightmare a scream still on her lips. She sat up in bed hugging her knees, trembling. Ishida turned the lamp on, put on his glasses, a worried look in his eyes.

"What's wrong Nemu? Did you have another bad dream?"  
Nemu gave a soft nod, still shaking slightly.

"You still can't remember what they are about?"  
She shook her head. "I can never remember" she lied. Why am I lying to him, she wondered. Is it that I'm that terrified of voicing my fears? Am I secretly afraid that if I say them aloud, they will come true?  
Ishida took off his glasses, rubbed his eyes and turned off the light. "Come here".  
Nemu lay in his arms, her head resting on his chest.   
"Try and fall asleep. I'll always protect you, till my last breath" Ishida whispered, his voice sleepy, as his fingers lazily playing with her hair

That's what I'm afraid of Nemu thought.  
She lay in his arms, as she fell asleep, she listened to his heart. What am I going to do? She wondered.

--

Sunlight streamed through the window. Nemu felt the heat on her face and awoke slowly. The nightmare of last night was fading. She looked at Ishida's sleeping form. Dark circles were starting to form under his eyes. He hasn't been sleeping well she thought. Her nightmares woke him, she always fell back asleep before him, and he always awoke before her. He must be exhausted she realized.

I'll make him breakfast she decided. Well lunch really, wow we really slept in. She slipped into the robe that lay on the chair by the bed. She went to the kitchen and began to make breakfast.

Uryuu awoke a few minutes later. He was surprised to find the bed empty. He rubbed his eyes and put his glasses on. "Nemu?" he called. He put on a pair of boxers and walked to the kitchen.

Ishida stifled a moan. Her back was to him, as she stood in front of the stove making him an omelet. She was wearing the red apron he had made her, and nothing else. Her back was so perfect except for that long scar on it. He stepped toward her and touched the scar lightly. Nemu jumped slightly. "Oh, Uryuu, you surprised me. I wanted to bring you breakfast in bed. Did you finally get some rest?"  
He nodded, swallowing hard. He blushed, noticing the way the apron clung to her breast, the way it fit snugly against her curves.

"Are you hungry?"  
"Yeah."  
Ishida sat at the table letting her serve him. He ate his breakfast quickly, his eyes never leaving her. Nemu blushed slightly under his intense stare.

"How did you get that scar?"

"Mayuri-sama was conducting some experiments. We have ointments to prevent scars and soothe pain, but Mayuri wouldn't let me use it."  
Ishida bit his lip. Evil as Mayuri was, Nemu loved him dearly. She always got upset when Ishida spoke badly about her father, so he held his tongue.  
"Well breakfast was delicious, I'm going to go take a shower"  
"Ok Uryuu, I'm going to wash the dishes" said Nemu rising to clear the table.  
Ishida grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward him. His arm wrapped around her waist and he held her tightly against him. She felt him hardening between them, his gaze lust-filled.  
"U-U-Uryuu, what are? 

His mouth covered hers, his tongue slipping between her lips to caress her tongue. Nemu moaned loudly, her arms around Ishida's neck. Their tongues fought for dominance, Ishida's winning. Nemu moaned into his mouth, her body trembling slightly. Ishida broke the kiss, panting slightly. He held her hand and pulled her into the bedroom. The door of the bathroom was opened, and he pulled her into the bathroom with him. He pressed her body against the wall. The tile felt cold against her back but that was just adding fuel to her already boiling blood. He untied the knot that held the apron around her neck. It fell off her body resting on her waist till he untied that tie also. It fell to the floor, quickly joined by the boxers he had been wearing.

Ishida turned the shower on, giving the water a moment to warm up before stepping inside, pulling Nemu in with him. The warm water hit their bodies. Nemu was once again pressed against the wall as Ishida bit her neck. He sucked on the spot, causing a small bruise to form. His tongue licked at the bruise and Nemu moaned softly. His hands held her hips, as he ground his pelvis against hers, while nipping and licking at her earlobe. The water made their bodies' slick, the sensation of their bodies gliding against each other, a new and intense feeling.

Nemu arched her back, her nails digging slightly into Ishida's shoulders. He licked his way down her collar bones, kissing the sensitive area between her breasts, before nibbling on one of her nipples. Nemu's head snapped back, hitting the tile, the pain dulled by the intense feeling of pleasure. She moaned loudly. "Oh, Uryuu, please, make me yours. I can't stand it anymore."

Ishida laughed softly. Releasing her nipple, he bit her lower lip, causing her to moan louder. "Well, well, someone is impatient today." He ground his hips against her. Nemu bucked her hips against him. He gave another soft laugh, his hands sliding down her body. He parted her thighs slightly, his tongue making its way down her body as he licked and nibbled on her flesh.

He inhaled her scent, leaning forward to lick at the sensitive bud hidden in her folds. Nemu cried out loudly. One hand tangled in his hair as she held his head tightly against her. The other flailed helplessly against the tile as she sought something to hold on to. He slid two fingers inside her as his tongue continued to lick that sensitive spot. Her legs shook as she neared her peak. She climaxed hard, her moans loud, her body shuddering. 

He stood up and kissed her hard. She could taste herself on his lips. She ground herself against him. Her hand slipped between their bodies and she gripped his manhood tightly, her hand sliding up and down. Ishida hissed sharply. She nibbled at his earlobe and whispered; "You aren't the only one who can have fun Uryuu" She bit into the side of his neck hard, causing him to yelp at the feeling of pain mingled with pleasure. She sucked on the wound, biting it repeatedly. She surveyed the dark bruise, licking at it before moving down to his chest.

She licked at the pentacle that was burned into his skin. She loved and hated that scar, knowing that he was happy to have his powers again, and fearing the danger that those powers put him in. She bit down on his nipple, causing him to whimper. She licked her way down his stomach, and lower. 

She licked at the tip of his manhood, before sliding her tongue up and down his shaft. Ishida moaned softly. She let her teeth graze the sensitive flesh, causing him to moan louder.

Her lips enveloped him as she tried to take as much of the length into her mouth as she could. Ishida was fighting not to buck his hips, but her tongue was making all the nerves in his body tingle. He felt his body nearing its climax.

"Stop Nemu" he panted.

She looked up at him, and released him from her mouth. She stood, smirking slightly. "Why Uryuu?" Her fingertips rubbing the tip of his manhood. "You can't stand it anymore?"

Ishida growled softly. He grabbed her hips and pushed her against the wall, his hips grinding against hers, tweaking her nipples before grabbing her hips. "You little tease" She laughed softly, her face turning redder by the second. "Like you weren't teasing me _Mr. Quincy_". He bit her lower lip as he pulled her legs open slightly. He pushed his manhood inside of her. She moaned and arched her back. They had never made love standing before. It was a completely new feeling. She lifted her left leg and draped it over his hip, allowing him easier access. Her arms went around his neck and he kissed her hard, their lips bruising, their tongues fighting each other. She pushed on his ass with her foot, making him go deeper. His arms went around her waist and he lifted her. Her other leg went around his waist, her hands attempting to grip the slippery tile.

His thrusting sped up quickly; they both had been so close to their peak before they started. The water hitting their bodies, lending a new sensation to their love making. Nemu's moans became louder and louder. Ishida's thrusts became erratic; her hands were on his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin. She climaxed first, her moans loud, her walls clamping down on Ishida causing him to climax as well. He released inside of her, moaning her name.

His legs shook slightly but he still held her. With one hand he turned off the shower and opened the door. He carried her to the bedroom his member slipping out of her as he walked. He laid her on the bed. Nemu shivered. The room was cold and they were both wet. She slid under the covers and he joined her pulling her against him. She felt herself drifting in the afterglow of having someone who loved her, and the feel of his body pressed against her. She laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart.

How can someone make me so happy? How does he make me feel so complete? She kissed his chest and he sighed softly, his fingers playing with her hair.

"Ready for round 2?" he whispered, a smile on his lips.

"More than ready" she replied.

--

Nemu awoke the next morning, to the sound of her cell phone ringing. Who could be calling at this time?

"It's about time you picked up Nemu" Mayuri sneered.

Nemu's blood went cold.

"M-M-M-Mayuri-sama?"

"Did your stay in the real world destroy the few brain cells you had? Of course it's me. I want you to come home right now."  
"W-w-what?"

"I need you to come home. We need to discuss a few things. About what has been happening during your stay in the real world"  
Nemu gasped. Does he know? Oh God, will my nightmare come true?

"Mayuri-sama, my investigation into Aizen is not complete yet, I really should"  
"Don't talk back to me you insolent little bitch! You are my creation. I expect you back here by the end of the day or I will come down there and get you myself" Mayuri hung up.

Nemu crumpled on the floor. What am I going to do? I can't leave Ishida. If I stay Mayuri will come after me. Tears slid down her cheeks. What am I going to do? What am I going to do? 

--

First chapter is done. In case you, my lovely readers, can't tell, Ishida and Nemu are my favorite Bleach couple. Thank you to those of you who have written me messages asking for me to write Ishida/Orihime or Ichigo/Ishida stories. I am honored that you want me to write about your favorite couples, but I will not be writing about Ishida with anyone besides Nemu.  
Orihime in my opinion is too ditzy for Ishida. Besides she's completely head over head for Ichigo, and Ishida deserves someone who truly cares for him.  
Ichigo and Ishida, well I have nothing against yaoi, but I don't think I'll ever write it, just because well writing these stories, as a woman I use my own experiences to write them. I may one day write a yaoi but not an Ishida/Ichigo yaoi. Lol, in my fangirl mind Ishida belongs to Nemu only. Well and to me too, since he's my favorite character.  
Comments/constructive criticisms are always welcome. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Nemu stood at the gate. She was back in Soul Society, going back into the Seireitei. The small bag that she carried with her didn't contain many more items, than those she had left with.

She left the human clothes behind, only bringing the kimono Ishida had made for her. She loved that kimono so much, she wore it often around the house, teasing him by undoing the sashes that held the garment closed, until he pulled it off of her, his hands roving, his breathing heavy.

She also wore the ring that he had given her. She smiled as she thought back to the day that he had bought it for her…

It was a warm day, and Ishida and herself were walking through a street fair. Many different items were being sold but Nemu loved the jewelry most. Ishida found her looking at the rings, their silver shining in the sun, the bright red garnets twinkling.  
"Which one do you like he whispered into her ear, as his arms wrapped around her waist. She chose a plain silver band with a medium sized princess cut garnet. Sine the day it had been bought, it never left her finger, not even when she showered or slept.

That day had been so much fun for the both of them, eating street food, looking at the items for sale, just walking together laughing.

A tear slid down her cheek. Would she ever see him again? If Mayuri-sama knew about her involvement with him, what would he do?  
She walked through the gate. It was now or never. She proceeded down the long streets towards the research facility.

Nemu stepped inside, a cold chill running up her spine. She had hoped to never return. She still remembered all the experiments Mayuri had performed on her. The way he had cut her, unmoved by her pleas. He would become angered if she whimpered too much, his experiments becoming more vicious, angered that something he had created would be so weak.

She stepped into the main research center. All the members of squad 12 looked at her. Screens covered one of the walls, all showing different data on the Arrancar and Aizen's movements.

"It's about time you showed up Nemu" Mayuri sneered. "I thought I would have to go and fetch you myself". He turned to the other squad members. "Leave us".  
The other members filed out quickly and Mayuri sat down, turning the screens off.

"We need to discuss what you have uncovered. Sit"

Nemu sat down and sighed. It was time to find out just how much Mayuri-sama knew.

--

Ishida returned home from the market laden with packages. I'm going to have to get a job at the rate that I'm spending money he thought.  
"Nemu, I'm home. Nemu?"

That's strange he thought. She isn't home yet. He had found it odd that she said she wouldn't accompany him to the market today. She had said that she needed to see Matsumoto. I wonder if something's wrong. He thought back to that morning… 

When he had stepped out of the shower he had found Nemu sitting on the floor, her cell phone besides her. Her eyes had seemed slightly red, as if she had been crying.  
"Nemu, what's wrong?" he asked as he kneeled besides her. 

'Nothing Uryuu" she whispered as she gave him a soft smile. "I do need to go see Matsumoto today though, so I can't go shopping with you."  
"That's fine"  
He had left feeling slightly worried. Nemu had laughed at his repeated inquiries into how she was feeling, and had kissed him softly when he attempted to get her to talk about who had called her.  
She waved goodbye as he had left, a smile plastered on her face. A smile that Ishida noticed looked forced.

He called Orihime's house knowing that that was where Matsumoto was staying.

"HELLO!!" Matsumoto's voice rang out in his ear.

God must she always be so loud? He wondered.  
"Hello Matsumoto, may I speak to Nemu? It's getting late and I want her to come home.  
"What are you talking about? She hasn't been here today"  
Ishida felt a lump forming in his throat.  
"She told me she was going to see you. She got a call today which upset her, and I thought she was going to talk to you about it."  
"A call? Hmm, I'll get in touch with Soul Society and see what I can find out."  
"Thank you Matsumoto, I am going to go look for her."

Ishida hung up the phone. Why would she lie to me? Where could she be? He ran out of the house, his feet not knowing where to take him. He ran to the park where they would have picnics, the schoolyard, the rooftop, and back to the house.  
Where else can I look? Where else can she be? An idea struck him, and he ran off, his heart pounded, as he prayed for her to be there.

--

Nemu couldn't believe her good fortune. Mayuri had not discovered her relationship with Ishida. She would be able to go home and be with the man that she loved. All Mayuri had wanted was to discuss Aizen's movements and the progress with The Orb of Distortion.

"I'll be returning to Earth then Mayuri-sama. "

"That'll be fine Nemu"

She began to walk out of the room, The screens in the room flickered as Mayuri turned them on, but she didn't hear any sound. She had reached the door when Mayuri called to her, "Oh Nemu, one more thing". He raised the volume on the screens.  
She turned around and gasped. On the screens was a video of her and Ishida making love. Her face flushed as she heard herself moaning Ishida's name, her nails digging into his back. Mayuri sneered at her, his left arm extending towards her. His hand clamped onto her neck and dragged her to him. His right hand grabbed her hair and shoved her face into the screen.

"Before you go back, you and I need to discuss what you have been doing while in the human world." He raised her face to meet his.  
"M-M-M-Mayuri-sama" she whispered.  
He smacked her, his strike so forceful that she quickly lost consciousness. He proceeded to drag her towards his lab.

--

Ishida stood at the foot of the waterfall, His eyes blurred as the tears that were there threatened to fall. Where are you? he wondered. Why would you just leave? Why would you lie to me about where you were going?  
He gazed up at the moon. Please Nemu, please don't leave me. I don't think I could handle it if you left me too.

--

Nemu struggled against the restraints that held her down.  
"To think I could create something so weak, so stupid, where did I go wrong? Mayuri wondered aloud

He turned to look down on her, his mask off, staring at her with his angry yellow eyes.  
"What made you so weak? I don't think I'll be able to salvage anything, I'll have to start from scratch" he sighed.

Nemu's eyes widened in fear. "Mayuri-sama please…  
He tugged at the side of his ear, producing the scythe and slashed her face before she was able to finish her sentence.

Nemu bit back a scream. Her face burned and the wound felt like it was pulsing but she wouldn't allow herself to scream. Mayuri-sama hated when she would scream during his experiments.  
"Please understand Mayuri-sama, I love him."  
"You LOVE him? Mayuri screeched.

His right middle finger nail, as long as his fingers and razor sharp, pierced her chest.  
He shoved his nail as far into her as it would go.  
This time she did scream. The pain was intense, it felt as if he was stabbing into her very soul.

"I didn't create you, for you to love" He twisted his finger, causing her to cry out.  
He shook his head, "I'll have to start from scratch". He pulled his finger out, blood seeping out as he removed what was plugging up her wound. She coughed, a small spray of blood escaping her mouth.

Oh Uryuu she thought, I'll never see you again.  
She closed her eyes, tears escaping. Please don't come after me. I don't want you to die also. Just forget me. Please don't come for me. Please don't come for me.

My Comments  
So life has been oh so busy. Work, seeing all my friends who want to hear all about my trip as if I was gone for a year or something, plus my writers block has kept me from writing in a while. But today my writers block lifted and I managed to write 3 stories, this one and two Naruto stories.

As for this chapter, it's harder than I thought writing about Nemu being tortured. I feel so bad for the pain I'm making her go through, I can just image it shudder.

I also feel bad for all the anxiety I'm causing Ishida. I have ot keep reminding myself that they aren't real.  
If you notice a large number of C letters missing please forgive me, but my C keeps sticking. I tried to fix all the ones I found but there still may be a few I missed. I think I need a new keyboard.  
Comments and criticism are always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Ishida walked back slowly to his house. He knew that Nemu wouldn't be there. Why did she leave me he wondered. What did I do wrong? Tears began to stream down his cheeks but he barely noticed. He felt numb.

Ishida opened the door slowly. He hoped to see Nemu sitting on the couch waiting for his return the soft smile on her lips, her eyes lighting up the way they always did when he came home, but he knew she wouldn't be there.

Ishida was always able to sense her presence. He had never felt that with anyone else. He had had crushes in the past, a silly childish crush on Orihime, and a stronger bourgeoning love with Yoshino, but now he new what it felt to be with your soul mate, the one person intended only for yourself.

Ishida sat down on the couch, in the spot where Nemu usually sat. Nemu where are you? Please don't leave me. Please come back to me, I can't live without you. He stared at the phone. Why doesn't she call me, where is she?  
Ishida leaned his head back and closed his eyes………

"Uryuu" Nemu whispered.  
Ishida opened his eyes slowly.  
Nemu stood in front of him, but she was different, her body was opaque, her voice lacked the usual sweetness, she looked like a ghost.  
"Uryuu, save me please. Save me before it's too late."  
Ishida ran toward her but he couldn't reach her. No matter how hard he ran, she was always just beyond his reach.  
"I love you Uryuu, but my time is growing short. I want to be with you. Save me Uryuu, save me please"  
The image in front of him began to fade, she stretched her hand toward him. "I'll always love you Uryuu" she whispered.  
"Nemu, Nemu don't leave me" Ishida cried out.   
"Not you too"…….

The phone rang shrilly, startling him awake.  
He grabbed it.  
"Nemu, Nemu?"  
"Who is Nemu?" the voice asked  
Ishida gripped the phone tightly.  
"What do you want Ryuken?"  
"Is that any way to talk to your father" Ryuken sneered.  
"I'm waiting for a call, so hurry up if you have something important to say"

"You missed training tonight"  
"There is nothing more that you can teach me, I don't need your training."  
"Big talk for someone who has just regained his powers. You do remember the arrangements don't you son?  
You are to come to all your training sessions with me.  
Most importantly, you are to stay out of Shinigami affairs.  
Have you kept your end of the bargain?  
You won't like the consequences if you haven't.

You better show up next time" Ryuken hung up.

Ishida smashed the phone down.  
It rang again, and Ishida snatched it up.  
"What else do you want Ryuken?"

"No Ishida, its Rangiku. I called Soul Society to see if anyone had heard from Nemu. I found out that Nemu arrived early this afternoon at Mayuri's request."  
Ishida's blood ran cold  
"Do you think he knows? If he hurt her I'll kill him"  
"We'll have to go to Soul Society. We need to get her back" Rangiku said.  
"Fine, let's go now."  
"Htsugaya-taichou and I will be at your house in a few minutes."  
Ishida hung up the phone, resolving growing inside him.  
I will get you back Nemu, even if it's the last thing I do.

--

Mayuri cut away Nemu's clothes, his scythe nicking at her skin. Her arms and legs were still tied down to the table, there was no one else in the Research Unit.  
"Mayuri-sama, what are you going to do?"  
"Destroy you of course" Mayuri sneered.  
"You are of no use to me. A weakling like yourself, someone who actually fell in love with a human"

"Mayuri-sama, please don't do this, I love Ishida. Please don't hurt him, you can do what you like with me. I disobeyed you, I was weak, but please don't hurt him, I love…"  
Mayuri slit her throat, a quick flick of his scythe and she was no longer able to speak..  
Blood poured out of the wound and her words came out garbled, choking sounds were heard as blood filled her mouth.  
She began to cough as the blood poured out of her mouth. 

"Insolent bitch, you should learn when to keep your mouth shut."

"You were so well put together" Mayuri sighed.

"All this work, has gone to waste. I'll have to start from scratch.  
Tears rolled down Nemu's cheeks, the pain was intense it felt as if her body was on fire.

I don't care what he does to me, let him kill me, but please, spare Ishida. Don't hurt him her eyes implored Mayuri. I'll be glad to die if it means that Ishida won't be hurt.

She looked into her father's eyes, and in that moment she felt that he could hear her thoughts, for he seemed to get angrier, as she stared at him.

"I will destroy you" Mayuri said again. "And then I will kill the man that you love"

Her eyes widened at hearing this, and she attempted to shake her head, but the pain was too great for even such a small movement. 

He began to slice open her skin, and thankfully unconsciousness took her over at last .  
Mayuri's scythe slit through her sternum so he could reach her soul.  
He had placed her modified soul in her heart.  
Is that what made her so weak he wondered.  
Next time I'll place it somewhere else.  
He sighed as he looked down at her.  
She was so well put together, a perfect specimen, his greatest triumph.

He wasn't pleased at the thought of having to start over.  
With a heavy sigh, he got down to work

--

Akon stood at the gate, when Matsumoto, Hitsugaya and Ishida arrived.   
"Rangiku, I'm so glad to see you" Akon said, his eyes glued to her chest.

Matsumoto crossed her arms over her chest. Her eyes looked angry, and her voice was like ice when she spoke.

"Have you seen Nemu?"  
"After she came to the Research Unit, Mayuri ordered everyone else out. When I tried to go back to work , the door was still locked so I suppose that they are still in there.

"Thanks" Rangiku turned toward squad 12s quarters when Akon grabbed her arm.  
"So when are we going to go out for dinner?"

Matsumoto winced, then smiled at Akon. She brushed his hand away and stared at him, daggers in her eyes.

"Soon Akon, we're somewhat in a hurry, we'll see you later."  
Rangiku, Hitsugaya and Ishida ran toward squad 12's quarters. 

"So you and Akon…" Hitsugaya began.  
"Don't say another word" Matsumoto said sternly.  
"I needed information about Nemu, he named his price."  
She turned to Ishida. "You owe me big time"  
Ishida smiled softly. She's too loud, but she cares for Nemu he thought.  
Oh Nemu, I pray we aren't too late. 

--

Mayuri removed the restraints from Nemu's arms and legs. She no longer moved, so they were no longer needed. The T incision, from shoulder to shoulder and down to her bellybutton he had made had been useful for removing her organs. All that was left was her heart. He made a small cut into the right side of her heart and removed the red marble that contained her soul. He threw it against the wall, and it fell to floor and rolled back over to his foot.

He was about to bend down to retrieve her modified soul when the door burst open.

--

Ishida stood in front of Mayuri. His whole body shook with rage.  
Nemu's body was on the table. She no longer looked human.  
Mayuri had begun to take her gigai apart as if she were a toy to be played with. 

"You monster" Ishida roared. "How can you do that to your own child?"  
Mayuri laughed. "She's worthless to me" He shoved his hand into her body and squeezed her heart.

Blood poured out of the body's mouth. It was nothing more than a body at this point. The head that had lolled to the side stared at Ishida with vacant eyes.  
Her neck was a splash of red, and the wound that had silenced her pleas gaped grotesquely.

"You can have her now if you like."  
He lifted the lifeless body off the table. Her head rolled forward and the slit in her abdomen showed that he had already removed most of her organs. He dropped the body. It landed on the floor in a heap, her face pressing against the floor.

"And her soul too."  
He laughed as he stepped on the small red marble that contained Nemu's soul. The marble didn't shatter underneath his weight, and that seemed to anger Mayuri.

"I let you live the last time" Ishida's voice was barely above a whisper.  
"And Nemu thanked me for that. She loved you so much. Even though you treated her like shit, she still defended you."

"Even though I knew you were the reason my Grandfather died. You were the reason that help didn't reach him in time, I never spoke badly about you to her. I bit my tongue. But this" he looked at Nemu's body.  
"THIS IS TOO FAR" Ishida roared  
Ishida's pentacle flashed blue as he called upon his Ginrei Kōjaku. He pointed his bow straight at Mayuri.

"Oh, a new bow, and just what do you expect to do with that?" Mayuri asked.  
"This time, you will die" Ishida said. 

--

My comments  
Well this story is coming along slowly. I've written like 5 other stories since I started this, I guess I keep getting stuck.

Add to that the fact that I've been getting back into drawing and painting, and my sudden re-interest in playing neopets, I haven't really concentrated on this story in a bit.

I don't like having to write about pain and sadness, but I also think it's a good way to grow as an author, if I move outside my comfort zone.

Why I made Akon a pervert, I don't know. I guess it's the little horns. When I first saw them, I was like, hmm horny little devil ain't he? I guess that assessment stuck, lol.

Reviews are always appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Mayuri laughed.  
"Do you really think that that new bow will be able to beat me?" he sneered.  
Ishida pointed the arrow at his face.  
"You will die" he said

Hundreds of arrows flew out of Ishida's bow and Mayuri's eyes widened.  
He pulled the scythe out of the side of his head, using it as a shield against the arrows that he could not dodge.

He laughed. "You really are a wonderful example of a Quincy. Maybe I'll keep you around so that I can experiment on you.

Ishida's body shook in anger.  
"What do you think people are?" he screamed.  
Mayrui pulled out his zanpakuto Ashisogi Jizo.

The sword transformed into a trident, golden colored with a baby's face serving as the guard.  
He raced toward Mayrui, his bow raised, and pointed his arrow at Mayuri's face  
The mouth on the sword coughed out the powerful poison and Ishida covered his mouth and nose.

Mayuri charged at Ishida, his sword pointed at Ishida's heart.

"Kakimushire"

Ishida jumped away quickly but the longest point of the trident scratched his chest breaking through his clothing and skin, leaving a small slit on his chest, blood forming on the cut.  
The poison entered Ishida's body and he felt his body begin to respond slower to his commands.

He raised his bow and released the Seele Schneider arrow

Mayuri raised his sword to protect himself, and the arrow bounced off his swords guard and grazed his shoulder.  
Mayuri winced in pain. Though the arrow had only grazed his shoulder it had ripped through his skin and muscles, leaving a wound clear to the bone.  
His pulled the scythe out of his left ear and threw it at Ishida. Ishida jumped out of the way, and the scythe missed him by mere centimeters.  
Ishida fired arrows out of his Ginrei Kōjaku, hundreds of arrows flying out of his bow, most missing Mayuri. Two pierced his chest, one hitting his stomach, and one grazing his face.  
Mayuri sneered "I may actually have to get serious."  
He ran at Ishida, appearing next to him, before Ishida had realized it. He shoved his zanpaktou into Ishida's left shoulder, and Ishida screamed in pain.

Mayuri returned to his position next t Nemu's body and laughed. 

Matsumoto withdrew her sword and stepped toward Mayuri.

"Stay back", Ishida yelled, his voice filled with pain. "This is my fight. You understand?"

Matsumoto sheathed her sword and stood behind him, next to Hitsugaya.

Ishida tried to move his left hand and after two failed attempts, his hand moved slowly. He raised his left arm and flexed it slightly.  
"Impossible" Mayuri screeched. "You aren't even using Ransotengai. How can you move when my sword pierced your skin?"

He gazed at Nemu's body.  
"Hmmp, she's smarter than I thought."  
He stepped on Nemu's body.  
The sound of her ribs cracking filled the air.   
"Stop it" Ishida screamed.  
"She's been feeding you the antidote; she thought that one day you and I may battle, so she's been feeding you the antidote so my poison won't affect you."

Ishida gazed at Nemu and tears formed in his eyes. She wanted to protect me he thought. She gave me the antidote to help me. I will avenge you Nemu; I will make him pay for what he has done to you.

"I'm ashamed that I need to use this again with you. Oh well" Mayuri sighed

"Bankai Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo" Mayuri sang out

His sword began to tremble in his hand as he let it fall to the ground. As it was falling, it transformed back to the appearance of a regular sword. A giant caterpillar began to form, knocking down walls, as it formed. The head was that of a giant baby with a silver halo over his head. The creature opened its mouth, poisonous gas billowing out of its mouth.

Matsumoto and Hitsugaya covered their mouths and stepped back quickly, but Ishida stood his ground, his bow pointed at the creature's head.  
The gas reached him and he coughed slightly. The first few breaths burned his nose and throat but his body adjust to the poison and he gave a small smile.

Ishida fired his bow at the creature, hitting it squarely in the face, legs, and body. The creature threw his head back, several blades extending from his chest. Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo charged toward Ishida, and he leapt out of the way, up and over the monster, till he was standing on its back. He fired the Seele Schneider straight into the creature's back

The arrow went right through Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo's body, leaving a wound that almost sliced it's body in half. The creature roared, and tried to turn to face its attacker.  
The back part of his long body was attached by only thing strips of skin, and crashed wildly against the remaining walls of the research unit. 

Ishida turned to find Mayuri in the air above him. He tried to leap out of the way, but Mayuri's scythe sliced into his right shoulder, grating against the bone. Ishida screamed in pain, as he pulled away from Mayuri, landing just2 feet from where Nemu's body lay. 

Blood gushed out the wound, and formed a puddle on the floor. He tried to raise his right arm, and found it extremely painful. He winced in pain. Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo had managed to turn himself around and was charging at him, Mayuri was in the air above him, holding his scythe out, to cut him again.

Ishida raised his arm, crying out at the pain, and tried to hold the bow steady. Guide my arrows, he begged. I just need one to reach its target, just one. He narrowed his eyes, aimed and fired 1200 bows from his arrow. The arrows flew around Mayuri, he dodged most of them, but he couldn't move in time to dodge the arrow that went through his forehead, or the one that hit his heart.

Mayuri fell to the ground in a heap, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo was not able to stop in time, and trampled his master. Mayuri's voice came out low. "Being beaten by a mere Quincy. I'm ashamed of myself." His eyes dimmed, and with a shudder he was still. 

Ishida lowered his bow, and collapse to the floor, his breathing heavy. Matstumoto, and Hitsugaya ran to him.  
"You killed him" Matsumoto's voice betrayed her shock.  
Ishida bowed his head. "I killed the only person who can give me my Nemu back.

Hitsugaya looked around. "I think we should get out of here. If it's discovered that you killed a Captain, you'll be sentenced to death."  
"Just think, if you were already dead, you would be able to become captain" Matsumoto said.  
Ishida and Hitsugaya glared at her.

She laughed nervously, and turned away.

I've lost you forever Nemu, how can I go on without you. Ishida thought as the tears streamed down his cheeks.  
How will I go on without you?

--

My Comments: I don't know what in the hell possessed me to put a fight scene in this story. I suck at writing fight scenes. I re-wrote this stupid chapter about 8 times and I'm still displeased with it, but I give up on trying to fix it. So please be gentle with your comments. -- puppy dog eyes --

I consulted my boyfriend about the trouble I was having writing this chapter. He suggested that since I'm good at writing the XXX stuff, I should make Ishida and Mayuri have butt sex.  
This suggestion received a glare, and then he said "I love you" which he always says when he says something that annoys me; he is convinced it is a cure-all.

Next chapter will be better I promise. Well at least, I like it better.  
Oh and has anyone seen chapter 298 of Bleach?  
Mayuri's new look is _interesting _for lack of a better word.


	5. Chapter 5

Ishida picked up the soul candy that contained Nemu's soul within. There was a tiny crack running through it but it was still in one piece. He placed her soul candy into his pocket. He bent over Nemu's body and picked her up gently. Her eyes stared back at him lifelessly. They had lost their spark, he couldn't stand to see her like this. He choked back a sob and closed her eyes gently. 

Matsumoto placed a hand on his shoulder. "What are you going to do now?"

"What can I do? I killed the only one who would be able to save her."

"Perhaps Urahara could fix her"  
Ishida gazed up at her, and whispered "Do you think he will?"  
"We lose nothing by trying" 

The stepped trough the ruble and walked towards the gate. Akon came running towards them, the noise and spirit pressure increase had caused him to worry.

He gazed at the body in Ishida's hands.  
"What happened?" 

Matsumoto stepped towards Akon. "Mayuri killed her."  
Akon snickered slightly and Matsumoto's eyes flashed. Ishida gripped Nemu's body tighter against her, and glared at him.  
"Don't worry Akon, Ishida killed Mayrui"

Akon laughed. "Him? That's funny" 

Matsumoto laughed harshly. "We've got to go."  
They ran toward the gate leaving a bewildered Akon to find the body of his captain.  
They reached the gate and raced back to the real world.

--

Hitsugaya pulled open the door to the Urahara shop. Renji looked up from the floor he was cleaning.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, what are you?  
"Where's Urahara? It's an emergency."  
Noting the serious expression on Hitsugaya-taichou's face Renji stopped his cleaning.

"I'll go get him."  
He ran to the back of the shop and through the doors. 

Ishida walked into the store, careful not to knock anything over with Nemu's legs. He held her protectively against her. The blood on his clothes had dried to a dull brown.  
Matsumoto followed behind him, closing the door behind her.

"Ahhh, Hitsugaya-taichou, to what do I owe this honor?" Urahara called out, in his usual jovial way.  
"Oh and Matsumoto and Ishida are here as well, how" his sentence stopped short when he saw the body that Ishida held in his arms.

"What on Earth happened to her?"  
"Mayuri found out about her relationship with Ishida, and he destroyed her" Htsugaya said.  
Ishida stepped forward, holding Nemu tightly. "You need to help her. If you can't fix her, I don't know what I'll do." Ishida's voice shook. "I'll be forever in your debt. I'll do anything that you want, but please fix her" Tears began to slide down his cheeks.  
"I can't live without her. I won't live without her. I can't lose her too." His entire body shook as the tears flowed more freely. He began to sob.

Urahara stared at the young man. He had never seen him so overcome with emotion. It was not like him, but he could understand what he was feeling.

"Give her to me, I'll try my best to help her" Urahara said softly. His voice sounded as close to somber as Urahara could get.  
Ishids looked down at Nemu's face and kissed her forehead. He allowed Urahara to take Nemu from his arms.  
"Do you have her soul?"  
Ishida pulled the soul candy out of his pocket, and handed it to Urahara.  
"I'll start working on restoring her right away"

Urahara walked toward the back of the shop and Ishida called out to him. "Do you mind if I wait here till you're done."  
"Of course" Urahara laughed. "Make yourselves at home" 

Ishida, Hitsugaya, and Matsumoto went through the doors at the back of the shop, into the living area.  
They sat down at the small table.  
Three stuffed animals walked toward them.

"It's been a while" Ririn called out to Ishida as she hopped onto the table.  
Cloud said "It _has_ been a long time, you should come visit us more often though I would rather see Orihime to tell you the truth. She's such a beautiful"  
"Would you like some coffee?" Nova interrupted.

"No" Hitsugaya replied

"No thank you. I'll just sit here" Ishida whispered  
"I'd like some" Matsumoto said.

Nova looked up at Matsumoto and blushed, remembering when they had shared their spirit energy.

"I'll bring it now" he mumbled, his head already half hidden in his shell

--

Urahara sighed as he looked down at the mess that was Nemu's gigai.  
"What do you think?" Tessai asks?  
"Her gigai is remarkable but I can give her a new one, one that looks exactly like this one, what I'm concerned with is this crack in her soul candy."  
I have no idea what has been damaged."

Urahara sighed again. This will be a long night. I'm already so tired."  
"I can give you some pills that I bought. They give you lots of energy. The television ad was very interesting."

Urahara looked at Tessai, remembering the horrors of Tessai's previous purchases. I really need to removed that TV from his room he thought.  
"No, no, it's ok. I'm sure I'll be fine. Bring me a gigai please"  
Tessai nodded, and walked out of the room.  
Time to get to work.

--

Matsumoto and Hitsugaya had both gone to bed, but Ishida remained sitting at the table, staring at his hands. He had not moved in hours. 

Urahara walked into the room. Ishida jumped up.

"How is she?"  
"She's awake, you can go see her, but"  
Ishida pushed past him and walked toward the room where Nemu lay. 

He opened the door slowly, and walked quietly to her side. He knelt next to the bed and stared at her face. She looked exactly the same, she looked at peace. He touched her hair and whispered "You're back. I knew you wouldn't leave me."

Nemu opened her eyes slowly, and looked at him, a soft smile on her face.  
"Hello" she whispered

"He grabbed her hand tightly and said "I missed you so much. I don't know what I would have done if I ever lost you"  
Nemu cocked her head slightly. "I'm sorry, but, who are you?" 

-- 

My Comments:  
Ahh, the horror of a cliché. Forgive me, but I couldn't help it. It just sounded too good, but then I was like, uggh is it too much of a cliché? It's already a saving a damsel in distress story, do I have to add amnesia to boot?

Blame it on the Spanish soap operas I watch.  
The next chapter will be added by the 21st. I wrote it, but I need to re-read and work on it a bit. I'm giving myself a deadline so I don't get lazy and let it sit there for a few weeks, like I usually do.  
Comments and critiques are always appreciated.


End file.
